powerrangersfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Lupin Collection
The Lupin Collection is a collection of mysterious treasures collected in secret by Arsène Lupin. These treasures are said to contain a strange power, which will bring calamity if landed in the hands of evildoers. These treasures were stolen by the Weaprimitive, a crime syndicate from another dimension, & used by them to empower their members by being kept inside a safe somewhere on their bodies. One particular piece can also be used by the Gunptor to revive fallen members into giant size. Lupin Collection Lupin Morpher The standard sidearm of both the Thief Brigade & Justice Patrol that are used for morphing, defensive purposes, & zord summoning. There are 6 copies of the Lupin Morpher known to exist. Lupin Vehicles Fighter Zords A set of flying machine-esque zords that (when placed into a Lupin Morpher) allow its user to morph into a Thief Brigade Ranger, use special abilities, & can grow giant size in order to fight an enlarged monster. Machine Zords A set of law enforcement motor vehicle-esque zords that (when placed in a Lupin Morpher) allow its user to morph into a Justice Patrol Ranger, use special abilities, & can grow giant size in order to fight an enlarged monster. Spiritual Railzords The Spiritual Railzords are Dashiell's personal train-shaped Lupin Vehicles. Combination Zords The Combination Zords are specialized Lupin Vehicles that are pivotal to Megazord formations. They are bigger and more powerful than most Lupin Vehicles. Magnum Battler The Magnum Battler is the personal weapon & mecha of Thief Red and it is the ultimate piece of the Lupin Collection, the most powerful piece of them all and is the most important piece of the collection of Arsene Lupin . Unidentified Piece This unidentified treasure, resembling a clock shaped like a ball, was seen amongst the assembled Lupin Collection. In an action scene exclusive to the opening credits, this Collection piece was retrieved from a museum by the Thief Brigade, with Steve taking off its glass case allowing Sweeney to claim it. Immediately after, the Thief Brigade found themselves surrounded by the Footskulls while the Justice Patrol also arrived, resulting in a three-way battle in which the Thief Brigade passed the ball-shaped treasure between themselves. Animal Dice A dice-like treasure of the Lupin Collection, the Animal Dice allows its user to manipulate the probability in a game, making it unfair & even impossible to beat. It was used by Naughterror Dicroak (in disguise as a game store owner) to manipulate the probability in various games until It was taken by Red Thief. This piece resembles ‘‘Royal Morpher’‘ from Power Rangers Royal Beast It is in reference to gambling, as well as cheating. Pentagon Lighter A lighter-like treasure of the Lupin Collection, the Pentagon Lighter grants the user the power of pyrokinesis (AKA: The creation & manipulation of fire). It was used by Naughterror Smilighter until it was taken by the Thief Brigade Rangers. When the lid is closed, this piece resembles the Lion FoldingZord (in Emblem Form) from Power Rangers (Super) Samurai. It is in reference to arson. Rescue Syringe A syringe-like treasure of the Lupin Collection, the Rescue Syringe allows its user to make something grow to giant size. It is primarily used by Gunptor to enlarge Naughterrors. This piece resembles the grip of the Rescue Blaster equipped with the Rescue Bird's Tail Injector from Power Rangers Lightspeed Rescue. It is in reference to drugs & doping-related criminal activities. Auric Tiki A jade figure-like treasure of the Lupin Collection, the Auric Tiki allows its user to remodel any object. This piece resembles Auric the Conqueror from Power Rangers Zeo. It is in reference to art forgery. Change Ribbon A gymnastics ribbon-like treasure of the Lupin Collection. It allows its user to alter the appearance of something into something cute. (An example being Sharibbon using this piece to change his Shark Mouth Portals into stuffed shark dolls to use in his kidnapping crimes). It was used by Sharibbon until it was taken by the Yellow Thief. This piece resembles ‘‘Diamond Ribbon’‘ from ‘‘Power Rangers Arkeo Krystal’‘ It is in reference to a kidnapping. Prism Jump A boot-like treasure of the Lupin Collection, the Prism Jump grants its user superhuman jumping abilities. It was used by Naughterror Jumpeng until it was taken by the Red Thief. This piece resembles ‘‘Prism Boots’‘ from ‘‘Power Rangers Prism’‘ It is a reference to resisting arrest. Magical Lamp An oil lamp-like treasure of the Lupin Collection, the Magical Lamp grants its user the ability to infinitely expand any specific space. It was used by Naughterror Lampant to expand his stomach until it was taken by the Yellow Thief. This piece resembles the Solaris Knight's Laser Lamp from Power Rangers Mystic Force, with the prop itself being an actual retool. It is a reference to the crime of dine & dash. Spy Visor A binoculars-like treasure of the Lupin Collection, the Spy Visor is the second piece in Gunptor's possession. Its current abilities are said to be a mystery, but Gunptor has stated that it enables her to look into the personality of a target individual. This piece resembles the ‘‘Binocular Dagger’‘ in its binoculars mode from Power Rangers Beastly Spy . It is a reference to spying. Saurus Shocker A battery-like treasure of the Lupin Collection, the Saurus Shocker allows its user to generate electricity. It was used by Naughterror Stormoose until it was taken by the Yellow Thief. This piece resembles the Saurus Batteries from Power Rangers Dino Charge, as well as the Zeo Crystal as inserted in the Zeo Cannon from Power Rangers Zeo. It is a reference to electrocution. Slipper Tire A tire-like treasure of the Lupin Collection, the Slipper Tire allows its user to make their targets slip & fall. It was used by Naughterror Wheelcock until it was taken by the Red Thief. This piece resembles the Road Attack Zord's Wheel Mode from Power Rangers RPM. It may be a reference to a physical assault. Chrono Bracelet A bracelet-like treasure of the Lupin Collection, the Chrono Bracelet allows its user to run at insanely high speeds. Initially used by NaughterrorFleacelet, it was eventually taken by the Blue Thief. This piece resembles the Chrono Morpher from Power Rangers Time Force. It is a reference to high-speed chases. Barrier Scroll A ninja scroll-like treasure of the Lupin Collection, the Barrier Scroll allows its user to generate invisible energy barriers. It was used by NaughterrorScrollkappa before it was taken by the Yellow Thief. This piece resembles the Thunder Staff from Power Rangers Ninja Storm. It is in reference to a lockdown. Shrink Shuriken A ninja shuriken-like treasure of the Lupin Collection, the Shrink Shuriken allows its user to change the size or scale of the body. It was kept by Naughterror Shulingchin & then discarded so he may create a distraction to escape. This piece resembles the Ninja Shuriken from Power Rangers Ninja Strike. It is in reference to an escape. Space Sniper A slingshot-like treasure of the Lupin Collection, the Space Sniper allows its user to fire projectiles at greater distances, up to ten times longer. It was used by Naughterror Shulingchin before it was taken by the Red Thief. This piece resembles the Star Slinger from Power Rangers in Space. It is a reference to sniping. Solar Sphere A ball-like treasure of the Lupin Collection, the Solar Sphere allows its user to shoot explosive fireball-like projectiles. It was used by Naughterror Mantaflame before it was taken by the Yellow Thief. This piece resembles ‘‘Solar Ball’‘ from ‘‘Power Rangers Solar Flare’‘ It is a reference to bombing. Bolt Sword A sword-like treasure of the Lupin Collection, the Bolt Sword allows its user to extend a body part with light. It was used by Naughterror Swordpir before it was taken by the Red Thief. This piece resembles ‘‘Lightning Slasher’‘ from ‘‘Power Rangers Lightning’‘ It is a reference to flagellation. Target Navigator A military tracking device-like treasure of the Lupin Collection, the Target Navigator allows its user to turn their projectiles into homing shots, increasing their accuracy when firing at a target. It was used by NaughterrorNaviguanacrane before it was taken by the Yellow Thief. This piece resembles the Turbo Navigator from Power Rangers Turbo. Cutter Fan A folding fan-like piece of the Lupin Collection, the Cutter Fan allows its user to generate gusts of wind that can cut through anything. It was user by Naughterror Fantopus until it was taken by the Yellow Thief. This piece resembles the Jungle Fan from Power Rangers Jungle Fury. It may be a reference to property damage. Virtual Watch A watch-like treasure of the Lupin Collection, the Virtual Watch provides particle energy & doubles the offensive power for attacks. It was used by Naughterror Watchpithecloud until it was taken by the Soul Thief. This piece resembles ‘‘Virtual Changer’‘ from ‘‘Power Rangers Virtual Force’‘ It is a reference to the use of steroids. Thunder Censer A lion-shaped censer treasure of the Lupin Collection, the Thunder Censer creates clouds that can be ridden or used as gas emissions. It was used by Naughterror Watchpithecloud until it was taken by the Soul Thief. This piece resembles the Lion Thunderzord from Mighty Morphin Power Rangers (Season 2). It is a reference to the use of a smoke screen. Ore Barbell A dumbbell-like piece of the Lupin Collection, the Ore Barbell allows its user to harden their body, strengthening the user's level of a defense. It was used by Naughterror Orepotamus before it was taken by the Red Thief, & later taken from him by the Soul Thief. This piece resembles ‘‘Supersonic Barbell’‘ from ‘‘Power Rangers Supersonic’‘ Mega Pour A water gun-like treasure of the Lupin Collection, the Mega Pour allows its user to absorb moisture in the air and fire it out as jets of water. It was used by Naughterror Ittiopour before it was taken by the Red Thief. This piece resembles the Mega Blaster and the Shark Headder from Rangers Megaforce. Delta Heat A ring-like piece of the Lupin Collection, the Delta Heat allows its user to generate high amounts of heat via molecular excitation. It was used by Ovenbull of the Doctoroar Army before it was taken by the Blue Thief. This piece resembles ‘‘Delta Ring’‘ from ‘‘Power Rangers Delta Tech’‘ Escape Baton A signal baton-like piece of the Lupin Collection, the Escape Baton allows its user to constantly evade & deflect attacks. It was used by Kiwaton of the Doctoroar Army before it was taken by the Blue Thief. This piece resembles the HT Baton from Power Rangers HT. Beast Healer A piece of the Lupin Collection resembling a blood pressure monitor, the Beast Healer allows its user to completely heal from severe injury &/or damage. It was used by Doctoroar of the Doctoroar Army before it was taken by the Red Thief. This piece resembles ‘‘B.H. Morpher’‘ from ‘‘Power Rangers Beast Hunters’‘ Racoonfang This piece allows its user to create a smokescreen of blossoms. This piece was used by Racoonfang before it was taken by Soul Thief. This piece resembles the Transdaggers from Power Rangers Lost Galaxy. Jungle Glass A magnifying glass-like treasure of the Lupin Collection, the Jungle Glass allows its user to tie-up any chosen opponents. It was used by Junglecoon before it was taken by Thief Yellow. This piece resembles the Transmorpher from Power Rangers Lost Galaxy. Meteor Shower A piece of the Lupin Collection resembling a model of the solar system, the Meteor Shower allows its user to summon meteors. It was used by Gangler Sholmeteor before it was taken by Thief Blue. This piece resembles Tapec's Ultimate Sphere from Power Rangers Cosmo Rescue. Mermaid Bubbles Described as the "twilight mermaid statue", the Mermaid Bubbles allows its user to produce bubbles as a distraction to escape. Stolen from the Louvre 100 years ago, it was used by Naughterror Bubblemunk before it was taken by the Soul Thief. The piece resembles the helmet and symbol of White Mermaid Ranger from Power Rangers Blitz. It may be based on the original version of The Little Mermaid, as written by Danish author Hans Christian Andersen. Wave Megaphone This piece allows its user to issue a screaming shockwave at its opponents. It was used by Megaphen before it was taken by Soul Thief. This piece resembles Blue Wind Ranger's Sonic Fin from Power Rangers Ninja Storm. Dragon Flute A dagger-like recorder that manipulates humans. This device resembles the Dragon Dagger from Mighty Morphin Power Rangers. Wild Divers A pair of tonfas that enables its user to swim around,even in land. This device resembles the Blue Shark Fighting Fins from Power Rangers Wild Force. Undercover Memories A camera-like artifact, the Undercover Memories enables its user to remove someone's memories & convert them into photos based on those memories. This piece resembles the ‘‘Camera Shooter’‘ in its camera mode from Power Rangers Beastly Spy . Rose Smell Resembling a bouquet of roses, the Rose Smell enables its user to alter the scent of anything that gives off a scent. If removed, however, the effects of the piece are negated & anything that was affected by it reverts back to its original scent. The piece resembles the Rose Saber from Power Rangers Battallion. Cop Reverser Resembling a police badge, the Cop Reverser enables its user to hide his/her true identity in the place of another. This device resembles the Delta Morpher from Power Rangers SPD. Dino Rock This prehistoric-looking artifact resembles the Dino Morpher with the Tyranno faceplate from Power Rangers Dino Thunder. Pirate Caller Samurai Ringer Engine Cellular Adventurer Phone Magic Mobile Track Turbine This device resembles the fan section of the Track Morpher from Power Rangers Fast Track Angel Stone Resembling a tiki, the Angel Stone enables its user to create solid walls. This piece resembles the Gosei Morpher from Power Rangers Megaforce. Splitter Box A small case-like artifact, the Splitter Box enables its users to clone a target, each one with a different personality. Smart Pager Resembling a wrist computer, the Smart Pager enables its user to become more intelligent. This piece resembles the Astro Morpher from Power Rangers in Space. Backhome Blade Resembling a wrist blade, the Backhome Blade enables its user to create teleportation's vortices. This piece resembles the Rhino Morpher from Power Rangers Jungle Fury. Steering Drive Resembling an RC controller, the Steering Drive enables its user to control any vehicle he wants. This piece resembles the Control Driver from Power Rangers Operation Overdrive. Feather Brooch A brooch-like artifact, the Feather Brooch enables its user to make any of his targets levitate. This piece is based on a flight pattern used by the Flight Attack Rangers with their Feather Suits from Power Rangers Flight Attack . Steam Lance Steam Lance enables its user to spray out a fog to conceal himself from his enemies. This piece is based on the Whale Spear, the primary weapon of Cetacean Megazord from Power Rangers Royal Beast Supersonic Bouncer A Collection piece resembling a resilient bomb, the Supersonic Bouncer allows its user to turn their body into rubber. Originally used by Naughterror Voichippocampuppet, he later gave it to Lizabounce before it was taken by Thief Red. This piece is based on the Supersonic Ball from Power Rangers Supersonic . Puppet Plume A quill-like piece of the Lupin Collection, the Puppet Plume allows its user to manipulate a human body like a puppet. Originally used by Lizabounce, it was stolen from him and used by Naughterror spy Voichippocampuppet before it was taken by Thief Yellow. This piece is based on the Sword from Rangers Dino Thunder . Voices Amplifier A microphone-like piece of the Lupin Collection, the Voices Amplifier allows its user to mimic any voice. It was used by Naughterror spy Voichippocampuppet before it was taken by Thief Blue. This piece is based on the Saber from Rangers Ninja Storm . Hungry Wolf A paperweight-like piece of the Lupin Collection resembling a wolf's head, Hungry Wolf increases the user's sense of smell to significant levels. It was used by Naughterror Salmhungry before it was taken by Thief Red. This piece is based on the Caller from Rangers Wild Force . Timeless Chess A Collection piece resembling a chess pawn, the Timeless Chess allows its user to force its opponents to be part of its magical game. It was used by Chesskull before it was taken by Soul Thief. This piece is based on the capturing capsule (formed from the Force Badge) from Rangers Time Force . Tiger Edge A sword-like piece of the Lupin Collection belonging to Gunptor, the Tiger Edge allows her to morph her hand into a blade. She used it until it was swiped by Tyrannife before her death . This piece is based on the Saba from Mighty Morphin Power Rangers . Notes See Also *Lupin Collection - Super Sentai counterpart in Lupinranger VS Patranger